DZBB Super Radyo
Super Radyo DZBB-AM (594 kHz Metro Manila) is the flagship AM station of GMA Network, Inc. in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at the GMA Network Center in Quezon City, while its transmitter is located at Obando, Bulacan. It is a 24-hour operating station except on Mondays where it signs-off at midnight, and except Holy Week of each year where it signs-off at midnight of Maundy Thursday and lasts until 4am of Easter Sunday. At present, DZBB is considered as one of the top stations in the AM band in Metro Manila and is recognized as one of the most awarded radio stations in the Philippines. History DZBB was established on March 1, 1950 by Robert "Uncle Bob" Larue Stewart, in a small office space in Calvo Building, Escolta,Manila with mostly second-hand equipment and an old and surplus radio transmitter. Despite of lack of new broadcasting facilities, the station has scored many milestones with its news, senate and congress coverage, breaking news, exclusives, and blow-by-blow accounts of major national events. It also pioneered on trendsetting shows such as Camay Theater of the Air, Lovingly Yours, Helen, Kahapon Lamang, Tawag ng Tanghalan, Newscoop, Kwentong Kutsero and others. Some of these shows eventually went to television. DZBB was also the first to air live coverages extended not just to news and public affairs, but also to entertainment and educational programs and in 1957, DZBB moved to the new and current home at EDSA, Quezon City. Due to the success of DZBB, Stewart ventured to television on October 29, 1961 as DZBB-TV Channel 7 with the branding RBS-7 (Now known today as GMA-7 Manila). The station seized and closed in September 1972 due to Martial Law regime. 2 years after the regime, Channel 7, DZBB and other provincial radio and television stations were eventually sold to the triumvirate of Duavit, Jimenez and Gozon. The station was known as "Bisig Bayan" during the late 1980s and early 1990s. Their new identity made the station more popular to radio listeners in Metro Manila. Rafael "Paeng" Yabut, Bobby Guanzon, Lito Villarosa, Rene Jose, Rey Pacheco, Raul Virtudazo, Jimmy Gil, Arman Roque, "Manang Rose" Clores, German Moreno, Inday Badiday and Helen Vela are the personalities aired on the "Bisig Bayan" format. It was also in the early 1990s when DZBB came out with "Kape at Balita", a morning news/commentary/talk show hosted by Bobby Guanzon and then GMA News reporter Jessica Soho. In 1999, the station was renamed "Super Radyo DZBB" and much of their programming focuses on news and current events and still simulcast programs such as 24 Oras, Saksi and others. In 2010, for the first time in Philippine radio history, the two stations DZBB and ABS-CBN's DZMM made a historical simulcast when they had two children asked for help to find the missing parents from Bohol on a rival program on DZMM Aksyon Ngayon but reunited through DZBB's program Aksyon Oro Mismo. Programming DZBB's programmes are mostly news, current issues, and news analysis; produced by GMA News and Public Affairs department. Their morning radio shows were anchored mostly by news anchors and personalities from television. The station also has a newscast entitled "Super Balita", four times during the day; morning, noon (both aired nationwide on all Super Radyo stations in the Philippines) & afternoon. They also simulcast news and public affairs programs of GMA Network such as 24 Oras, the network's primetime news program. Current personalities *Ali Sotto *Benjie Alejandro (formerly DZXL) *Atom Araullo *Dindo Bellosillo *Arnold Clavio *Nathaniel "Mang Tani" Cruz *Melo del Prado (formerly DZMM and DZXL) *Mike Enriquez (on indefinite medical leave) *Susan Enriquez *Shirley Escalante *Manolo Favis *Francis Flores *Jimmy Gil *Fernan Gulapa *Eddie Ilarde *Henry Jones Ragas *Mama Emma *Roque Merilles *Vicky Morales *Papa Marky *Joel Reyes Zobel *Lala Roque *Rene Sta. Cruz *Mel Tiangco *Norilyn Temblor *Tootie *Chino Trinidad *Orly Trinidad *Iya Villania Reporters *Rolan Bola *Mao dela Cruz *Allan Gatus *Benjie Liwanag *Carlo Mateo *Sam Nielsen *Divine Reyes-Caraecle *Nimfa Rogado Ravelo *Tuesday Sagun-Niu *Rowena Salvacion *Manny Vargas *Paolo Santos *Glen Juego *Rodil Vega List of programs broadcast by DZBB *24 Oras (simulcast on GMA Network) *Balitang Balita *Balitang Todo-Todo (Nimfa Rogado Ravelo) *Bangon na, Bayan! *Big Time Balita *Boses ng Balita *Bwenamanong Balita *Dobol A sa Dobol B *Easy Easy Lang! *Harana Na, Balita Pa *IM Ready sa Dobol B *Jimmy Gil Live *Jeng Jeng *Kahapon Lamang sa Dobol B *Ladies' Room *Liwanag sa Likod ng Balita *MMDA sa GMA *Ratsada ng mga Balita *Saksi sa Dobol B *Sabado Nights *Say Mo, Say Ko, Say N'yo *Sino? *Sports Saksi *Sunday Guwapo *Super Balita **Super Balita sa Umaga Nationwide **Super Balita sa Tanghali Nationwide **Super Balita sa Hapon **Super Balita Weekend *Super Radyo Nationwide *Super Kalusugan *Super Kuyang **Bantay sa Balita **Bantay sa Batas *Tanong ng Bayan *This is Manolo! *Umaga Na, Balita Na *Walang Siesta List of programs aired by DZBB *Ako Naman *Aksyon Oro Mismo *Aksyon: Roco at Raul *Ang Inyong Kabalikat *Ang Inyong Kabisig *Ating Pagmasdan *Balita Oro Mismo *Balita Na, Harana Pa *Balitang Artista *Balitanghali *Bantay sa Balita *Bidang-Bida *Bisig Bayan Network Balita **Morning **Midday **Afternoon **Weekend *Bisitang Showbiz *Boses N'yo Sa Senado *Buhay at Kalusugan *Break Muna Tayo! *Brigada Siete (Radio edition and TV simulcast) *Camay Theater of the Air *Compañero Y Compañera *Doble Banda *Dobol A sa Dobol B *Dobol E sa Dobol B *Eskuwelahang Munti *Eye to Eye (Radio Edition) *GMA Balita *Helen of Joy *Ikaw Na Ba? (a special radio program for Eleksyon 2010) **The GMA Radio Presidential Interview **The GMA Radio Vice-Presidential Interview *Inday ng Buhay Ko *Kahapon Lamang *Kahapon Lamang Ngayon *Kapwa Ko Mahal Ko *Kape at Balita *Kwentong Kutsero *Lovingly Yours, Helen *Manang Rose *Master Showman *Mister Cariñoso *Mel and Joey *Metro Balita *Mr. Public Service *Nagmamahal, Manay Gina *Newscoop **Morning **Afternoon **Evening **Weekend *One on One with Igan *Pacquiao's Fights on Radio *Pag-Usapan Natin *Partners Mel and Jay (Radio edition and TV simulcast) *Philippine Agenda *Pira-Pirasong Pangarap *Presinto 594 *Press It, Win It *Pusong Wagi *Radyo Taliba *Ricky D' Great Show *S-Files *Sa Bawat Sandali *Saksi *Sa Totoo Lang *Sandali po Lamang *Señor Balita *Showbiz Central *Si Susan Na, Si Arnell Pa! *Spin It, Win It! *Startalk *Student Canteen (Simulcast over GMA Network) *Super Balita Hatinggabi Edition *Super Balita Panghapunan *Super Balita Tanghalian Edition *Super Igme *Super Kwentuhan *Super Serbisyo *Tapatan with Jay Sonza (Radio Edition) *Tawag ng Tanghalan (originally known as "Purico Amateur Hour") *Tawag-Pansin *Tayo'y Mag-aliw (with Paeng Yabut) *Tugon at Aksyon *Untitled with Susan Enriquez & Rowena Salvacion Past personalities *Aileen Intia *Rene Jose *Mel Estonilo *Rey Pacheco *Butch Belgica *Paeng Yabut† *Bert Marcelo *Edwin Eusebio *Ali Sotto *Jejomar Binay *Dong Puno *Jorge Bandola *Ric Dela Rosa *Orly Mercado *Bernie Morales† *Rosa Rosal *Heherson Alvarez *Pilita Corrales *Rene Cayetano† *Jay Sonza *Lito Villarosa† *Jun Ricafrente† *Allan Sison *Teofisto Guingona *Robert Barbers *Bobby Guanzon *Obet Pagdanganan *Julius Babao *Ira Panganiban *Joe Taruc *Dante Liban *Inday Badiday† *Lito Laparan *Nina Castro *Helen Vela† *Boots Anson-Roa *Arman Roque† *Louie Beltran† *Johnny Midnight *Jaileen Jimeno *Augusto Victa† *Jaime dela Rosa† *Carlos Padilia *Denevin Macaranas *Helen Gamboa *Joonee Gamboa *Louie Garcia *Lito Atienza *Gina de Venecia *Romy De Moro *Shalala *Arnell Ignacio *Teresa Tavares *Denver Trinidad *Cecille Villarosa (Now current reporter of GMA News) *Ely Cruz Ramirez